


Sick Day

by QianLan



Series: Modern AUs [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: It’s the end of the semester and Professor Poe Dameron can’t afford to take a day off, so he’s trying to work through his cold.It’s not working too well.  Especially once Professor John Finnick sees just how sick Poe really is.Or what happens when your crush insists on taking care of you for the night…





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got sick and this is what happens when I'm loopy on medicine and can't sleep. Plus, I've never written Poe and Finn as professors before, and I thought it was high time I changed that (see the end notes for how I imagined they would look).

 

 

In one sense, his schedule was ridiculously flexible.  Outside of the times he absolutely _had_ to be on campus—class, office hours, committee meetings, club functions, and the occasional talk or lecture—he was free to structure his time as he saw fit.

 

Theoretically.

 

In reality, there was grading, class prep, research, emails to answer, committee work to do, writing, and about a hundred other little things that ate up his time on a daily basis.  Which was why most days, he was in his office working from sun up to well past sundown trying to get everything done.

 

Poe sighed.  “Once I have tenure,” he told himself, “then, I’ll slow down.” 

 

It was a lie.  But a lie that kept him going most days.  Next year, he’d go up for tenure, and the fantasy was, after that (assuming, of course, he got tenure), he’d finally have the free time to… Well, he’d figure that out when he actually had some free time.

 

Which was definitely not today. 

 

Today, in fact, he had a stack of papers on his desk that he was desperately trying to get through before the weekend.  However, he had barely made a dent in them because…  Well, because today, Poe really needed to stop and take a break. 

 

He was sniffling non-stop, he had the chills, and every part of his body hurt. 

 

In short, Professor Poe Dameron was sick.

 

But that pile of papers weren’t going to grade themselves.

 

So, Poe was doing his best to ignore his symptoms and power through.  He closed his eyes and tried to muster up the enthusiasm to start the next paper.  _Just one more,_ he thought _._   He turned and looked outside at the bleak December afternoon.  The world was grey and almost certainly cold _.  Last papers of the semester_ , he reminded himself.  He closed his eyes and tried again: _One more paper and you can go home and drink some hot chocolate._ He took a deep breath and reached for the paper.

 

There was a light knock on his door.  Poe plastered a smile on his face, hoping whoever it was they didn’t need much from him.  “Yes?”

 

Professor John Finnick (“Finn” to his friends) popped his head in.  Finn was new to the department, and in the brief semester of their acquaintance, Poe had managed to fall head-over-heels in love.  Finn was brilliant and funny and kind and handsome and…  _So far out of my league_ , Poe reminded himself as he tried to project an aura of health.

 

“Hey Poe, Rey and Jess and I…”  Finn frowned and walked in.  “Poe?”

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“What in the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Ummmm, grading papers?”  Poe suddenly shivered and then started coughing.

 

Finn’s frown grew.  “Get your things.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Get your things.  I’m taking you home.”

 

“Can’t.  Still have papers left to—”

 

“Poe,” Finn said in a tone that brooked no opposition, “get your things.  I’m taking you home.”  He crossed his arms and stared down at the older man.

 

“Finn,” Poe started.

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

Poe opened his mouth and Finn shook his head.

 

“Fine,” Poe muttered, grabbing the stack of papers and shoving them into his bag.  He shut off his computer and stood.  “But I really can drive my—”  He started coughing again.

 

“Keys,” Finn said, holding out his hand.

 

“Finn, I’m perfectly capable of…”  He suddenly felt freezing cold.  He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.  He heard Finn move for his coat.

 

Finn draped it over Poe’s shoulders and said in a soothing voice, “Keys?”

 

Poe nodded and reached into his bag, handing over the keys. 

 

“Good.  Now put the coat on while I tell Rey and Jess what’s up.”

 

“What about your car?”

 

“I biked in today,” Finn said.  “It’ll be fine in my office.  Rey can drop me off on Monday.”

 

Poe wanted to argue, but his mind was getting fuzzy, so he just nodded.

 

Finn walked out of the office for a moment.  Poe heard voices in the hall and then heard Jess call out, “Feel better, Dameron!”

 

Finn came back in.  “You have everything?”

 

Poe looked around and then nodded.

 

“Okay,” Finn said, taking Poe’s arm and leading him out.  “Let’s go to my office and then get you home.”

 

**# # # #**

 

It wasn’t as if Finn hadn’t been to his place before.  Finn—like his other friends from the department: Rey, Jess, Snap, and Karé—was a regular visitor at Poe’s tiny craftsman-style bungalow in the ‘burbs.  But today, after he’d helped Poe from the car and insisted on carrying his bag and opening the door, Finn ordered Poe to change into his PJs while he got Poe something to eat and drink.

 

 _Finn is going to be in my kitchen,_ Poe thought as he pulled off his jacket _.  In my helplessly messy kitchen, and he’s going to see my Pinky and the Brain plates and judge me and…_   Poe made a whimpering noise.  He wanted to argue, to tell Finn that he could take care of himself, but he also really wanted to change into something warmer and fuzzier.  He opened his mouth, but Finn was already walking towards his kitchen, shaking his head.  “Go change,” Finn said.

 

Poe sighed and started off towards his bedroom.

 

He felt a little self-conscious as he padded back into his living room a few minutes later wearing bunny slippers, flannel Captain America-themed sleep pants, and a thick, fuzzy sweater with a picture of Winnie-the-Pooh on the front.  He sat down on the couch, wondering what he should do next.  He called out, “Finn?  You need help or anything?  You know, you really don’t have to—”  He started coughing again.

 

Finn walked out of the kitchen, looking concerned.  Then, seeing Poe's outfit, he smiled.  He walked over.  “Feet up.”

 

Poe turned and put his feet up on the couch.  Finn grabbed a blanket from another chair and put it on Poe, tucking him in.  He grabbed the remote control and handed it to him.  “I’m making soup and tea.  You want anything else?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Finn, you really don’t—”

 

Finn put up his hand.  “Shut up, Poe, and rest.”  He started back to the kitchen.  “You have any medicine around here?”

 

Poe shook his head again.

 

Finn sounded exasperated.  “Seriously, Dameron.  After I finish dinner, I’ll go to the store.”

 

Poe opened his mouth to argue, but Finn shot him a look.  “Thanks,” Poe said, leaning against the back of the couch and turning the tv on.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn settled on _The Muppet Christmas Carol._   He put down the remote and hummed along as Kermit sang, and then he snuck a look over at Poe, who had fallen asleep after Finn had finally managed to get some medicine in him.

 

 _He’s as bad as a toddler_ , Finn thought.  He couldn’t help but smile, though.  Poe was snuggled up, lightly snoring, but even sick, he was still adorable.  Finn shook his head _.  I have it so bad._

 

Poe had been the first friend Finn had made in his new department.  Finn had earned his Ph.D. the previous spring, so this was his first job as a professor and at the start of the semester, he had been nervous as hell.  It wasn’t that he didn’t understand academia, but every school was different—and this place was about three times as big as the place he’d gone to graduate school.  Plus, for some reason, all the administrators just assumed that Finn knew how everything worked without bothering to explain it to him, so for his first week, he’d felt like a complete idiot, bumbling along.  But then, after the first departmental faculty meeting, Poe had walked up, introduced himself, and offered to show Finn around campus.

 

Since that day, Poe had been doing everything he could to help Finn’s transition to the professoriate run smoothly.  He’d shown Finn how to get in touch with the maintenance staff when the heat broke in his office; he’d explained the university’s strange system for reimbursing travel to conferences; he’d given Finn advice on which committees to serve on and which to avoid.  Plus, he’d simply made himself available to answer Finn’s questions and to listen as Finn worried about his new job.

 

He was the best mentor Finn could’ve asked for, and the two of them became fast friends.

 

The problem was, after about two months of hanging out with Poe, Finn realized he was head-over-heels in love.

 

 _I mean, just look at him_ , Finn thought.  _Even sick, he’s beautiful._

_And kind._

_And smart._

_And funny._

_And…I am so kriffing screwed._

 

His phone chimed.  Finn looked down at the text.

 

 **Rey:** How’s the patient?

 

 **Finn:** Finally asleep.  How’s drinks w/ Jess?

 

 **Rey:** Don’t deflect.

 

 **Finn:** Who’s deflecting?

 

 **Rey:** Grrrrrrrr

 

 **Finn:** That’s not an answer.

 

 **Rey:** I’m not the one who took my crush home to take care of him.

 

 **Finn:** No, you’re the one currently having drinks with your crush. 

 

Besides, he’s unconscious.

 

 **Rey:** Fine.  Ignore your problems. 

 

Talk later?

 

 **Finn:** Talk later.  Give Jess a hug from me. ; )

 

 **Rey:** Piss off.

 

Finn chuckled and put away his phone.

 

Poe turned.  “Hmmmmmm?”

 

“Nothing, Poe.  Go back to sleep.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, pulling the blanket around him tighter.  He shivered.

 

Finn came over and put his hand on Poe’s forehead.  It was still warm.  He checked the clock.  “Hey, Poe,” he said.  “You want some more medicine?”

 

“Cold,” Poe said.

 

“I know.  You want some more medicine?”

 

Poe shook his head.

 

Finn sighed.  “Come on, buddy, sit up.”  He reached for the medicine and Poe’s glass of water.  “Come on.”

 

Poe groaned and sat up.  “Wanna sleep.”

 

“I know, sweetie, and I’ll let you go back to sleep just as soon as you take these two pills.”  He held them up to Poe’s mouth and Poe ate them out of Finn’s hand.  Finn had to fight the urge to make a noise at how cute that was.  “Now, drink,” he said, holding up the cup.  Poe drank and swallowed the pills.  “Okay, you can go back to sleep now.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.  As he settled back down in the cushions, he added, “Love you.”

 

Finn’s breath caught. 

 

 _He doesn’t know what he’s saying_. 

 

“Love you too,” Finn whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair off of Poe’s forehead.  “Now, sleep.”

 

“Okay.” Poe started snoring.

 

Finn settled back into his chair with a sigh.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe woke up the next morning feeling moderately better.  As his eyes fluttered open, he remembered the strange dream he’d had the night before—he and Finn had been in a production of _A Christmas Carol_ directed by Kermit the Frog, only it had been a romance that had ended with Poe, as Ebenezer Scrooge, declaring his love for Finn, who played Bob Cratchit.  Poe chuckled as he started to push himself up. 

 

 _Why am I on the couch?_   He then looked around.

 

“Crap,” he whispered.

 

Finn was asleep in the big comfy chair next to the couch. 

 

_Did he stay here all night?_

_Crap._

 

Poe bit his lip.  _Please tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing._

 

Finn started to rouse.  He blinked his eyes open and smiled as he saw Poe.  “Morning,” he said.

 

“Morning.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” Poe said.  He started coughing.  Finn raised an eyebrow.  “Not perfect, but better.”  He dipped his head.  “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Finn said, pushing up.  “I’ll make us some breakfast while you take a shower.”

 

“Finn,” Poe said, “you really don’t have to.”

 

Finn chuckled and started towards the kitchen.  “Just take your shower, Dameron.”

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “I’m not a damn toddler, Finn.”

 

Finn turned back, clearly amused.  “Last night, I had to trick you into taking your medicine the first time.”

 

“Well, I mean…” Poe pushed himself up with a sigh.  “Fine, I act like a damn toddler when I’m sick, but I…”  He was clearly flummoxed.  “I mean, you don’t have to do all of this.”  He looked around the living room at the plates and piles of tissues and his blanket.  “This can’t be how you wanted to spend your weekend.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Finn said.

 

“But I do.”

 

“You don’t want me here?” 

 

“No!  It’s just that…”  Poe ran a hand through his hair.  “Seriously, Finn, who spends their weekend looking after a sick colleague?”

 

 _Is that all I am to him_ , Finn thought with a frown.

 

 _Crap.  I’m screwing this up_ , Poe thought.  “I mean surely you have better things to do than—”  He started coughing.

 

Finn moved to Poe, grabbing a glass of water and holding it out for him.

 

“Thanks,” Poe said, drinking.  When he was sure he wasn’t going to start coughing again, he took a deep breath.  “I hate being sick,” he muttered.

 

Finn reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

 

Poe looked over at him.  “How are you so perfect?”

 

_OH CRAP.  I SAID THAT OUT LOUD._

 

Finn smiled.  “First you want me to leave.  Then, you’re telling me I’m perfect.  Lots of mixed messages, buddy.”

 

Poe collapsed back onto his couch, his head falling into his hands.  “See!  This is why I didn’t want you here!  I’m vulnerable when I’m sick.  I say all the things I’ve been thinking without a filter.”

 

“Like telling me you loved me last night?”

 

Poe’s head shot up.  “Like what?”

 

“When I was giving you your second dose of medicine, you told me you loved me.”

 

Poe fell back onto the couch and covered his eyes with his arm.  “Oh crap.  Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.”  He peeked out from behind his arm.  “I really said that?”

 

Finn was smiling from ear to ear.  “Yeah, you did.”

 

“Oh crap,” Poe said, hiding behind his arm again.  “I’m gonna have to quit.  I’m gonna have to quit and go back to working at the GAP.”

 

Finn laughed and sat down next to Poe.  “Would it make you feel better to know I told you I loved you too?”

 

Poe peeked out from behind his arm.  “You did?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“You were just saying that to make me feel better.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Nope.”

 

Poe squeaked and closed his eyes.  _This isn’t happening.  I’m still dreaming.  I’m hopped up on cold meds and I’m dreaming._

 

“Poe?”  Finn’s hand landed on Poe’s arm.  “Uh, Poe?  I’m kinda feeling anxious out here.  Just bared my soul and all.”  He pulled Poe’s arm down.

 

Poe opened his eyes.  “You like me?”

 

Finn nodded. 

 

“Crap,” Poe said.

 

“Not the reaction I was looking for.”

 

“No!  I mean, yes!  I mean, um,” Poe stammered.  He looked over into Finn's eyes and the world finally seemed to come into focus.  “I’m crazy about you.  I’ve been crazy about you all semester.  I just…”  He shook his head.  “I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around this.”  He smiled at Finn, crinkles set next to his eyes.  “Everything is still a little fuzzy.”

 

Finn took Poe’s hand and squeezed.  “Fair enough.” 

 

Poe looked at him with a dopey lovesick grin on his face.  “Seriously, how are you so perfect?”

 

Finn laughed and shrugged.  He pulled Poe’s hand up to his lips and placed a light kiss on it.  “Now, you go shower while I make breakfast.  Okay?”

 

Poe nodded, still believing this was a dream.  _Best dream ever, though_ , he told himself. 

 

As he pushed himself up, he wobbled a bit and Finn caught him.  “You gonna be okay?”

 

“Okay?”  Poe laughed.  “You like me.  If you want, I’ll go run a marathon.”

 

Finn smiled.  “Let’s just start with the shower.”  He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Poe’s forehead.

 

Poe closed his eyes and purred.

 

Finn chuckled.  “You are too kriffing cute, you know that?”

 

Poe smiled and started off towards the bathroom.  He then froze in the hall.  “No!”

 

“What,” Finn said, jogging over.

 

“What if you get sick, Finn?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Then, you’ll take care of me. Like you always do.”  He cupped Poe’s cheek.  “Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Poe said, leaning into Finn’s hand.  “But please don’t get sick.”  He put his hand over Finn’s.  “Cause I really want to kiss you before the semester is over, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Finn said.  “I’m going to hold you to that.”  He moved his hand away.  “Now, shower.”

 

“So bossy.”

 

“Yes, I am, sickboy,” Finn said, playfully shoving Poe towards the bathroom.

 

“We’re going to come up with better pet names in a little bit,” Poe said over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.  He still felt like crap, and he still had a pile of papers to grade, but Finn was in his kitchen and _Finn likes me.  He really likes me._  

 

As Poe turned on the hot water and breathed it in, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was going to end up being the best weekend he’d ever had.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.
> 
> Oh, and as for the images I had in mind while imagining Professors Poe and Finn: [here is Poe as the he's-sick-but-still-trying-to-grade-papers Professor](http://esquireuk.cdnds.net/17/46/980x1468/gallery-1510681763-oscar-issac-3.jpg) and [here is Finn as the catching-up-on-his-reading Professor.](https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2017/07/john-boyega-5.jpg?w=450)


End file.
